Karo
"I'm cuuute! Call me cute!" Karo '''(pronounced KAY-ROW) is a previous member of Creep's Mob, but he resigned because he disliked the idea of being evil. Karo is sill a proud part of Team Indigo, though. He is a jolly Ditto who loves playing with his friends. Through various adventures, he has been through many forms! He never really shows himself as a Ditto in public. History To his knowledge, Karo was born in Serenity City. His two parents are Ditto, like him. Living a rather average life, Karo grew up with them. His father decided one day that they go on a treasure hunt together. Ever since that fateful day, the young blob has loved to adventure and go on Mystery Dungeon missions. Once Karo was old enough, he discussed with his parents that he would like to join a local guild. While one of them protested, the other insisted that he was of age to set out for a life on his own. Reluctantly, he was given permission to leave, as long as he visited frequently. Karo decided to join a local guild. He went on journeys with other Pokemon, but never seemed to have any close friends. Occasionally, he was even ridiculed for just being a useless copycat. He did find one Pokemon who he became fast friends with there, however. His name was Baron. The two created the exploration team of "Misfit", and went on countless journeys together. However, they disbanded after about two years of exploring together. The Ditto and Mimikyu had both left the guild to train, and find more courage for their journeys. They haven't seen each other since. For a while afterwards, Karo spent most of his time in the disguise of other Pokemon. He told tall tales about himself being a Mew, who had to constantly stay in other forms to stay out of captivity. Karo was adventuring on his own, but one day met Silver and Rigel. He became their friend, and as time went on, met the others. The energetic 'mon begged to join Creep's mob, and became a mob member. At the time, he inferred that it was just like a Exploration Team! After about a year, the Advanced Member Karo felt that accepting tasks that weren't approved by law just wasn't right. So, he "quit" the mob. He still goes on adventures with the mob, and likes to hang around the building. Eventually, Karo learned that his friends overlooked the fact that he was a Ditto. Sure, it was a relatively weak Pokemon, and he was made fun of in the past, but his friends were kindhearted and would never stoop so low to hurt him. He revealed that his Mew life was a facade, and showed them his true form. They did not care for his outward appearance, and instead they accepted him for who he truly was. He now resides in a small, circular house up on a hill in Evergreen Village. Personality and Traits Karo is an energetic, slightly childish Ditto. To further enforce this vibe, he seems to be significantly smaller than the traditional Ditto as well. However, Karo is not as young as he claims to be. Karo is normally light-hearted, absent-minded, and extremely playful. He tries to meet as many friends as he can, and he likes to play, spend time, and venture out with them. He can be a bit hasty, and selfish at times, but most of the time he'll help anytime he can. Karo is brave, but is terrified of bugs, for some reason. The Pokemon can also be a bit of a cry baby. He enjoys eating, but his top favorite foods are pizza, cheese fries, and pudding. Karo enjoys hugs, piggyback rides, and is a sleep cuddler. He sleeps in different ways, depending on his form. In his Litwick form, his flame seems to extinguish, and will sometimes ignite, flicker and shrink again in the middle of the night. He wakes up by his flame turning on like how a flame does when turning on a lighter. He likes to watch cartoons and anime. His favorites are normally related to robots, or humorous. Karo is very intrigued by knights and robots, for some reason. Abilities '''Transforming '''seems to be common for Karo. He can transform into anything he has seen, and he gains all the powers that the thing has had. Karo seems to enjoy changing into Pokemon, but sometimes he transforms into famous characters from cartoons, video games, and so on. Karo has a strange ability to '''split into 10 smaller copies of himself. They all seem to have distinct personalities, and normally separate from each other as quickly as they can. # The happy one. He sticks around with the gang until the others are found. # The adventurous one. He enjoys nature, and seeing new things. # The timid one. He normally will run off and hide from the dangerous split-up-world. # The reckless one. He likes to take risks! Get his adrenaline pumping! # The affectionate one. He loves making new friends. # The curious one. Basically the shadow of the adventurous one. # The talkative one. Seriously, this little one will not be quiet. # The angry one. Similar to a few others, he's released his held back feelings. # The sad one. Will be found staring at something, thinking about bad memories. # The lazy one. Usually found napping, or eating something. Karo is able to change his color in his Ditto form. He'll normally stay the color pink, but flashes different colors whenever he feels like it. There is no explanation of why, or how. He is extremely flexible, too. Relationships Rigel '- Karo looks up to Rigel as a leader, and a role model. He enjoys spending time with him, and normally helps with saving him. Karo thinks that Rigel is really cool, strong, and smart, and he wants to be just like him. Karo and Rigel are extremely close friends. 'Ice '- Karo treats Ice like a big sister, and he always loves spending time with her. The two like a lot of the same things, and they normally go on a lot of adventures together. The two are extremely close friends. 'Silver - 'Karo really likes Silver, but is afraid he will disappoint him at times. He enjoys being around Silver, and he loves to go on journeys with him. He feels safe around Silver, and he tries to show off a bit more around him. Silver also trains Karo in battle, which kind of makes Karo look up to him as a teacher. They are extremely close friends. 'Kato - 'Being youngest two, Karo and Kato seem to get along well. They normally play games, and other child-like activities when they're around each other. They are very close friends. 'Creep - 'Karo has decent chemistry with Creep, but he isn't as close as he could be to him. Creep does things Karo isn't fully interested in. He dislikes how evil Creep can be at times, and this is why he quit the mob. In the end, they are friends. 'Zee'mmoro '- Karo has recently met Zee, and he really likes him. He hopes to become closer to him in the future, even though they've become fast friends. [[Zeke|'Zeke]] - Though the two haven't interacted as much as Karo would like, he really likes spending time with him! He hopes that they will become super close. Tank - He is currently Karo's closest friend outside of Team Indigo. They have all night video game marathons very often. Coralina - Karo and Coralina have a lot in common, and they enjoy each other's company. She fills Karo in on the latest gossip and gives him fashion advice (when he wears things, that is). Baron - While the two haven't seen each other for a very long time, they think about each other often. The days that they spent together were unforgettable, and Karo misses his old friend very much. List of Karo's other friends... Quotes "...I thought all golds was filled with chocolate?" - Karo when Ice told him that you aren't supposed to eat gold. "I couldn't hear you, I was singing too loud." - After Silver asked him why he didn't stop singing when he asked. "Upsie daisy! ''Oog! ''Downsie daffodil!" - When he attempted to pick up Ice, and something in his back popped. "Robots are taking over, thank Arceus." - When hearing Lisa over a speaker. “Sorry I'm late! I kinda overslept! A-And by overslept I mean set the kitchen on fire.” - Karo as he showed up late for a camping trip. “I'm all grown up now! Briefcase! Lawsuit! Brunch!” - When he was trying to convince Ronald that he doesn’t need supervision. Soundtrack Trivia *Technically, Karo doesn't even have a gender. But, most of the time, he'll use masculine pronouns. *He likes physical affection. This includes hugs, being carried, and more. *Karo is allergic to pineapples. *He keeps all of his money in a "Hello Skitty" coin pouch that Kato gave him. *Karo gets words wrong often. (For example, he's called a time paradox a "time pair-of-socks".) *He claims to be a Mew capable of using Transform, but is secretly a Ditto. *Karo has a bucket list, but it doesn't seem he's going to say what's on it any time soon. Other Forms Karo tries to stay on point when he changes forms. He has one Pokémon for each type, although certain have two types, and he uses as the other type's form. Although he is originally Normal type, he hardly ever appears as a Ditto. The other forms can be found here. Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Ex-Mob Members Category:KarOCs Category:Evergreen Villagers